Deserted
by gmb4soccer
Summary: Jennifer never thought her Spring Break would tear her life apart. Life's never been so bloody. Murder,darkness and, perhaps, burning in Hell. Will contain Romance


* * *

**Didn't' think much about this. I felt like writing it all of a sudden so I got a plot together and started it. I wonder how it's gonna turn out. Well, we'll just have to wait and find out now won't we? **

"Jenny! You showed! I knew you weren't an idiot!" Katherine Bryant was Jennifer's best friend. She had invited the whole Senior class to her parent's beach for a spectacular spring break party.

"Shut up," Jennifer joked as she walked up to her friend and gave her a small hug.

Katherine was the kind of girl most Sophomore's stared at as she left campus in her expensive red convertible. Her brown hair always fell the right way and her skin seemed to glow in the sun. Today she dawned a pair of large dark sunglasses and orange bikini that reminded Jennifer of a perfect sunset.

Despite her wealthy parents,huge house,beautiful face and extravagant sense of style, Kathy wasn't the least bit a snob and treated everybody nicely. Jennifer had known Katherine for a very long time and was just as lucky as she was. Her parent's had a good wad of cash, gorgeous house and she was very close to being just as pretty as her too. They however had different ways of expressing themselves.

Katherine dressed lavishly with heels and brand name purses. Jennifer preferred to write stories, draw and spend a lot of time on cliffs or hiking. She wore a bikini top and tan Capri's that stopped right below her knees.

"So who are we waiting on?" Jennifer said as she turned to her right to face the water.

"Let's see. Michael, Anna, David,Nick and Megan. When they show up we can take the boats to the beach."

From Katherine's backyard, Jen could see the shore of the beach. Off the coast of Texas, Padre Island lined the shore. It could be reached by boat or by bridge. Trying to keep the springy feeling to the party, Kathy had decided to make the fifteen minute trip to island on her father's two boats.

"OK, sure. Have you called them?"

"Nah.I'm dead sure they'll be here within ten minutes."

"All of them? What if one of them doesn't come and we end up waiting here till the sun goes down?" Jennifer didn't want to wait forever.

"Just chill, they will be here I promise you. Look why don't you go talk to Charlotte?" And with that Katherine walked back inside to keep an eye on the front door.

Jennifer stood in a covered patio that was connected to the rest of the house and had a large window without glass that allowed you to see the pool and the shore. Jenn felt the wind against her face and was suddenly urged to join the rest of her classmates. She walked down a few stairs and through the arch that led down to the rest of the yard. On her right there was a big grassy area that was occupied by some girls and boys playing volleyball. On her left there was a large gate that enclosed Katherine's L shaped pool. The hot tub at the corner made it look more Y shaped. It had a fountain,slide,diving board and bar. The bright white cement against the black rods of the gate and the greenness of the grass looked brilliant in the noon sun. Jenn spotted Charlotte sitting at the bar next to her long time boyfriend, Justin.

A few lounge chairs were placed around the pool in which kids were relaxing while hey waited for Kat to tell them it was time to leave. Loud music rang in Jenn's ears and her head felt hot from the sun blazing down on it. She went through the pool's open gate and sat at the far end of the bar table. Katherine's maid, Mandy, went over to her.

"Some party. Kat sure does know how to please people," Mandy said with a smile.

"Yea, she sure does. Hey, can you make me a special order? Maybe a Pinta-Colada by any chance?" Jenn knew that since she wasn't old enough to drink there wouldn't be any alcohol but what the heck. She didn't want to be a drunk anyway.

"Sure. I'll be right back.

Jennifer listened as two giggling girls passed behind her. Jenn was no idiot. They had obviously just been hit on or they were talking about some guy that was 'SOO HOT'. Despite their popularity and good looks, neither Kat nor Jenn had boyfriends. Jenn thought they took up too much of her time and Kat preferred to make guys dream about her instead of forget about her because she already had a guy.

"Here you go. Make sure your friends don't get too worn out before you go to the cliffs."

"Don't worry. The boys will have no trouble throwing themselves off cliffs for fun." Jennifer winked at Mandy, who was about twenty years old. She had been like a big sister to Kat and Jenn since she had first gotten the job about three years ago. Jenn got up and left the pool area. She walked through the back gate that had been left open and stood on the shore. A field of jagged rocks went down about five feet before disappearing beneath the water's surface. You couldn't see into Katherine's backyard from here so Jenn felt at peace. To her right the two boats were tied to the dock. It had been about five minutes since Katherine had gone back inside. Jenn wondered if any of the people they had been waiting on had arrived.

As she stood there, Jenn felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her perfectly slim waist. At first, she was scared but then a familiar voice sounded in her ear.

"Well, well, if it isn't Little Red. You shouldn't be out here alone. Nobody can see you. Don't you know how easy it would be for somebody to throw you on those pretty rocks down there?" The arms held her over the ledge and lifted her. They mimicked throwing her hard against the rocks below Jenn's feet.

"Let me go you idiot!" Jennifer felt the arms place her quickly on the land she had just been standing on. Jenn turned on the spot and saw Sam White.

The captain of the football team had previously been Jenn's boyfriend when she was a Junior. He looked at her with an evil smirk. Jenn thought he was a psycho. She pictured him as a murderer when he was older. The only thing that Jenn liked about him was his strong arms and toned body. His short brown hair and dark eyes played perfectly with his squared jaw and big build. He was the hottest LOOKING buy in the whole Senior class but his brain had been jacked with. He was slim yet strong. Most girls loved to sit on his lap and ask for an innocent little kiss on the cheek.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing of course. I just came down here to say hi to my ex that's all. You seem to be avoiding me, how sad. You should come around more often, I'm always up for a little game of hide and seek." Sam lunged forward and tried to grab Jennifer but she ran back into the backyard and straight for the porch. She took one last glance behind her and raced inside to look for Kat.

Standing in the doorway were Nick and Megan. Many people thought they had gotten together but both of them stood strongly behind the 'just friends' brick wall.

"Finally! I'm glad you guys turned up. Come in! Come in!"

As Nick and Megan entered and went through the sliding doors to the backyard, Jenn flew to Katherine.

"Oh there you are. Look, Michael, David and Anna just got here so-"

Jenn cut her short. "SAM??YOU INVITED THAT LUNATIC?"

"Sam....Sam... Oh yeah the football dude, right? Well I just asked the office to mail invites to everyone in the Senior class. I didn't really think about Sam. Sorry I guess."

"What? Just sorry?" Jenn was getting a little angry.

"Jen, what do you want me to do? Go up to him and order him to leave? Come on, let's be a little more realistic."

"I think that's realistic enough! Just tell him to leave. He's crazy, Kathy, crazy! He's as likely to kill someone than he is to say hi to them!"

"Exactly! Finally you get it! Do you want me to get killed? Look as long as you stay away from him you won't get hurt. Now if you play dumb and go off to a deserted area on the island then obviously you're giving him an invite," Katherine grabbed Jenn's shoulders," but you're not an idiot! So just RE-LAX!! OK?" Kat turned around started towards the backyard to leave for the island.

"But, but....ugh!" Jenn ran to catch up with Kat. As she helped tell everyone it was time to go she saw Sam staring at her as he leaned against the back gate. When she tried to walk through the gate to get on one of the boats, Sam followed close behind her and got on the same boat as her.

"Don't worry," Sam leaned towards her and whispered into her ear, "I'll make sure nothing happens to you." He places a soft kiss on Jenn's ear and the boat started moving as they made their way to the island.


End file.
